


Day 2- Spicy

by ReaderRose



Series: 30 Days of Writing [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, Family Dinners, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Papyrus cooks up something for Toriel for dinner.





	Day 2- Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be so much longer but fate was not on my side. I might continue this one down the line.

“this is got to stop, bro.”

“STOP??” Papyrus chuckles, voice dripping in malice. “OH, BROTHER, IT’S ONLY JUST BEGUN!!!”

“you can’t keep doing this,”Sans pleads. “you just can’t!”

Sans grabs his brother’s wrist. Papyrus slips away with a hiss and resumes his paces across the kitchen. Fine. He is fine. Sans is being silly! Ridiculous! Doesn’t he understand? “I’LL STOP WHEN SHE STOPS AND THAT IS IT. SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE MUST DO AND YET SHE HAS NOT YET DONE IT!” Papyrus’s paces take him away from Sans, gesturing wildly as he speaks.

“how did this even start?”

“WELL, SANS IT WAS NOT LONG AFTER WE REACHED THE SURFACE WHEN I REALIZED…” He spins back to face Sans. Every footfall punctuates his words, “TORIEL WOULD NOT EAT MY SPAGHETTI.”

When Papyrus reaches Sans, towering above him, his sockets are gleaming yellow with spite and malice.

“SHE WILL EAT MY SPAGHETTI, SANS. I’LL MAKE SURE OF IT. THESE FINE NOODLES AND SPICY MEATBALLS WILL DESTROY HER AND ALL THAT SHE STANDS FOR, AND I WILL REMAIN: VICTORIOUS AND RIGHTEOUS. NYEH HEH HEH!!! HEH HEH!!! HEH HEHEHEHEHHEH!!!!!!!”

Papyrus’s laughter grows louder and darker, and it is far more genuinely intimidating than anything his old “intimidation tactics” ever managed.

“bro? you, uh… you’re gettin kinda… batman villain.”

The taller brother blinks, and that, at least, knocks Papyrus’s eyelights back out as his voice returns to something resembling his normal again. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT A BATMAN IS???”

“oh man. you’ll love it. after dinner you me and frisk should read some of their comics together. batman is great.”

“OKAY!” Papyrus chirps, “THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!!!”

“see? that’s the bro i kn–”

“AFTER DINNER! AFTER I CRUSH THE EX-QUEEN’S SPIRITS FOR GOOD!!!”

“papyrus no.”

“PAPYRUS YES!!!” The house rattles. “I’M NOT SURE WHY YOU’RE SO CONCERNED ABOUT THIS! YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED ABOUT THE QUEEN’S TERRIBLE TASTE IN TASTE!!”

“i just want my best friend and my brother to get along and not do… this” Sans takes a hand out of his pocket to gesture to Papyrus, and then the entire kitchen, which has been immaculately organized and decorated to look like a royal dining room. “it’s getting weird.”

“WHAT’S WEIRD IS HOW WRONG SHE IS ABOUT CUISINE, I KNOW! I’M TRYING TO MAKE IT NOT WEIRD!!! BY CRUSHING HER SPIRITS AND FORCING HER TO EAT MY COOKING.”

“that. that too. that’s a concern.”

Papyrus blinks. “WHAT IS?”

“you don't… you doing the crushing spirits thing. that’s not you. you’re cooler than that, bro.”

“I… I MEAN I’M NOT GOING TO HURT HER??? I JUST WANT HER TO ACTUALLY EAT WHAT I PREPARE??? IT’S RUDE HOW SHE ALWAYS BRINGS A FULL MEAL WHEN SHE COMES OVER??? I’M THE HOST. SHE’S THE GUEST. IT’S BASIC DECORUM!”

“see that sounds reasonable. you could just… talk to her? about that? say ‘hey sup tori i wish you’d let me cook and not put yourself out. i made plenty of spaghetti. let’s share?’” Sans reaches out and puts a supportive hand on his brother’s arm. “isn’t that the sort of thing the great papyrus would do?”

The Great Papyrus’s expression softens with doubt. “I JUST… I… I’VE BEEN TAKING CLASSES! WITH REAL ACTUAL TEACHERS AND NOT UNDYNE WHO IS BLATANTLY TERRIBLE AT COOKING AND I REALIZE THIS NOW! IVE BEEN WORKING HARD AND… AND…”

Papyrus’s expression starts to crumple and Sans opens his arms in preparation for a patented comforting big brother hug. “bring it in, paps…”

“AND I J-JUST wWISH THAT PEOPLE WOULD B-BELIEVE IN ME LIKE I BEL—”

The doorbell rings.

“HAHA!!! THE TIME HAS COME TO DESTROY QUEEN TORIEL!!!!! PLACES, SANS!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE… QUITE SPICY!!!!!”

Papyrus rushes to the door with a grin of pure malice.

“…okay whatever have fun I guess”


End file.
